What Lovers Do
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |dlc = June 21, 2018 (JDU) June 27, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Duet |dg = / |nogm = 2 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / |gc = / |lc = |nowc = WhatLoversDo |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://instagram.com/p/BkWya5uA4Xd/ |perf = Anna Shevel (P1) Ivan Drozdov (P2) WhatLoversDo Coach 1.png|P1 WhatLoversDo Coach 2.png|P2 Background The routine takes place on a pool in the evening. Some palm trees can be seen, and beach balls are seen regularly falling into the pool. When "Tell me if you love me or not" is sung, the background turns black, the pool has lights on it, and the palm trees are glowing. After the second time the chorus is sung, the pool turns over, and the water changes colors to light blue and pink, beach balls are floating and some rainbow sprinkles are moving. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Circle your arms downwards. It is done at the first time while going to the left, and at the second time while going to the right. Whatloversdo gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Whatloversdo gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Whatloversdo gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''What Lovers Do'' is the fourth song by Maroon 5 in the series. **This is the first routine for a song by Maroon 5 to not be a solo. **This is also the first song by Maroon 5 to not be in the main track list of any game. *P2 s shoes glitch throughout the routine. *''What Lovers Do'' was removed from for unknown reasons on June 22, 2018. It was added back shortly after. *The background was teased in the Official Song List (Part 1) of . **Also, the coaches are still present in the sitehttps://www.ubisoft.com/en-us/game/just-dance-2019/#201325153. ***This suggests that the song was supposed to be on , but was added to instead. ****If this is the case, it would be the first song to be removed from an upcoming game and added to instead. It would be followed by Dame Tu Cosita. *There is a pictogram error in the choruses. Two of the pictograms show P1 doing the same move as P2 (spinning your arm), but she actually shakes her hand and puts it down. Gallery Game Files Whatloversdo cover generic.jpg|''What Lovers Do'' WhatLoversDo Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach WhatLoversDo banner bkg.jpg| menu banner WhatLoversDo Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background WhatLoversDo_BC.jpg| cover Whatloversdo p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on WhatLoversDo_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Whatloversdo jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2016) Whatloversdo jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Whatloversdo jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Whatloversdo jd2016 score.png| score screen (2016) Whatloversdo jd2017 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (2017) Whatloversdo jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Whatloversdo jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Whatloversdo jd2017 score.png| score screen (2017) WhatLoversDo_jd2018 menu.png|''What Lovers Do'' on the menu (2018) WhatLoversDo_jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) WhatLoversDo_jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) Whatloversdo jd2018 gameplay 1.png| gameplay (2018) Promotional Images Whatloversdo teaser.jpg|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BkNlHhAlG8g/ Jd2019 jdu promo.jpg|Promotional image for on WhatLoversDo jdnow notification.jpg| notification Others Whatloversdo_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Whatloversdo_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Whatloversdo p2 shoe glitch.png|Glitch with P2 s shoes Videos Official Music Video Maroon 5 - What Lovers Do ft. SZA Teasers What Lovers Do - Gameplay Teaser (US) What Lovers Do - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays What Lovers Do - Just Dance 2016 What Lovers Do - Just Dance 2017 What Lovers Do - Just Dance 2018 What Lovers Do - Just Dance Now Extractions What Lovers Do - Just Dance Unlimited (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:What Lovers Do Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Maroon 5 Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Anna Shevel Category:Ivan Drozdov Category:Pages that won Article of the Month